Prompt Drabbles
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is going to be a series of drabbles written from otp prompts found on tumblr. All Gammy fluff. AU Enjoy!
1. Sick

**A/N: So this is the first in a small series of drabbles I'm putting together based off of prompts from tumblr. Most of them will be from otpprompts over there. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine that your OTP is sick and they are doing their best to take care of each other.

oOoOoOo

 **Sick**

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Gibbs trudged into the house and tiredly dropped onto the couch beside each other. Sammy coughed miserably as she leaned her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"You don't feel any better do you?" Gibbs asked a cough of his own as he rested his head on hers.

"Nope. If Anything I feel worse," Sammy said with a sniffle, "You?"

"Definitely worse," Gibbs mumbled.

"Are you feeling bed?" Sammy asked around a yawn.

"Bed sounds good," Gibbs agreed gruffly, "But first you need something for your cough."

"Only if you take something for yours, and your fever," Sammy bargained.

"Deal," Gibbs agreed, too tired to argue.

The pulled themselves off the couch and headed for the bathroom. They each took a shot of cough syrup and Gibbs took a couple ibuprofen before handing the glass of water he chanced them with to Sammy so she could wash down her shot. That done they headed for bed, making quick work of changing before crawling under the covers. Sammy settled on her side and Gibbs settled in behind her before gently pulling her close. It didn't take long before both of them were out, Sammy shifting slightly so she was half on her stomach and Gibbs lying with his ear pressed against her back.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	2. Borrowing

**A/N: So here's number two.**

 **Prompt:** Imagine Person A wearing Person B's pajamas.

oOoOoOo

 **Borrowing**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was not having a good day and the fact that they had made it home and halfway through dinner before Jenny had called Gibbs' back to the office didn't help. To top it off she now couldn't find her pj bottoms. She sighed in frustration before sitting back and reminding herself it wasn't worth melting down over then grabbing one of the few pairs of pj pants Gibbs owned and sliding them on. She pulled on one of his USMC hoodies over her t-shirt before heading down to get settled on the couch with a movie.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs walked in the door a lot later than he would have liked, hoping Sammy didn't add to her bad day while he was gone. She was surprised to turn the corner into the living room and find Sammy asleep on the couch in his clothes. He sat on the edge of the couch and smiled when Sammy rolled onto her back and sleepily opened her eyes.

"Gibbs?" Sammy asked breathily, still half asleep.

"Yeah," Gibbs said softly, "Sorry I took so long."

"S'Ok," Sammy mumbled around a yawn.

"A little cold huh?" Gibbs asked, motioning to what she was wearing.

"Yeah and I couldn't find mine," Sammy half whined, "But wearing your clothes is the next best things to having you here."

"Well I'm here now and from the sounds of it it's time for bed," Gibbs said as he brushed Sammy's bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah I think you're right," Sammy said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

They headed upstairs and Sammy pulled off Gibbs' hoodie before crawling into bed to wait for Gibbs to change. Once he was done Gibbs hit the lights before crawling in beside her. When he was settled Sammy scooted closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest and throw an arm over his stomach. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you," Sammy mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Love you too," Gibbs hummed softly.

It didn't take long for Sammy to drift back to sleep and as soon as she started snoring Gibbs let himself drift off as well.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	3. Backseat Naps

**A/N: Here's number 3. I initially had a different idea for this fic but it would have gone along with another fic but I'm nowhere near getting that one posted so I decided to change it. I hope you enjoy this little snippet though!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine your otp sleeping in the backseat of the car while their friend drives.

oOoOoOo

 **Backseat naps**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sat in the backseat of Declan's Mini with Gibbs. Both of them were asleep; Sammy with her head on Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs resting his head on top of Sammy's. They had gone to Germany to escort a VIP back to Washington and it had been exhausting. Sammy had planned to try to stay awake but as soon as she was out of the hustle and bustle of the airport and settled in the back of Declan's car the just lag hit her and she was out. Gibbs hadn't intended to do more than rest is eyes for a moment but as he leaned back and got comfortable he was out.

Declan was going to get details from Sammy about their trip but when she glanced in the rear view mirror and saw they were both out she decided to let them sleep.

oOoOoOo

When she pulled into their driveway Declan reached back to pat the first knee she could feel; which happened to be Gibbs'.

"Hey, you're home you two," Declan said, loud enough to wake them up.

"Hmm?" Sammy mumbled, sitting up when she felt Gibbs move.

"You're home," Declan said with a smile, "You can go to bed now."

"Ok," Sammy said, stretching before they slid out of the car and Declan popped the trunk.

She helped Gibbs load the luggage into the house before turning to pull Sammy into a hug.

"Get some sleep ok?" Declan said as she released Sammy.

"Ok," Sammy said with a yawn, "Thanks for picking us up."

"No Problem," Declan said sweetly, "See you two Monday yeah?"

"Bright and early," Gibbs agreed.

"Alright, Good night then," Declan said before heading back to her car.

"Night," Sammy called before they headed into the house.

They made quick work of hauling their luggage upstairs and getting changed before crawling into bed.

Once Gibbs had gotten comfortable Sammy rolled so she was mostly laying on top of him. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Sammy leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Love you," Sammy said as she pulled away.

"Love you too," Gibbs said planting another kiss on her lips.

"Night night," Sammy said when they pulled away.

"Night," Gibbs said softly.

Sammy settled down again and rested her head on Gibbs' chest as Gibbs tightened his hold on her. It didn't take long for both of them to drift off again.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	4. Chilly Beds

**A/N: So here's number 4. This one is a little longer and was written before I decided to do this but it's still cute. So I know you enjoy it!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold.

oOoOoOo

 **Chilly Beds**

oOoOoOo

Sammy sighed as she rolled onto her back. With Gibbs away the bed was too cold and too empty. No matter how she was laying she couldn't fall asleep. She finally gave up and sat up before turning on the TV and settling in to find something to watch.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up stretched across the bed and rubbed her eyes. The TV was still on and she had kicked the duvet almost completely off the bed. She sat up and stretched before wandering into the bathroom. She felt like she hadn't slept at all and the last thing she wanted to do was head into work but with both Gibbs and Tony gone they needed everyone they could get; at least until they got back this afternoon. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, hoping it would make her feel better before heading to get dressed.

oOoOoOo

Sammy walked into the bullpen, Iced coffee in hand and sat at her desk. They were asked for a second opinion on a case the FBI was working on so she go to work looking over the file.

By the time the others filed in she had everything spread out over her desk.

"What are you doing?" Declan asked when she saw the sea of papers covering Sammy's desk.

"Fornell asked Jenny for a second opinion on this case so I thought I'd get a head start," Sammy explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Declan asked as she got settled at her desk.

"They have a list of people connected if you want to start running them to see if you can find any connections to the victim that would warrant murdering him," Sammy said as she gathered the stack of papers Declan would need and handed them over.

"Kairi I'm gonna get you to look into any connections his work might have had with his cause of death," Sammy said as she handed over another stack to Kairi.

Sammy sat down at her desk and continued trying to find anything in the evidence they had collected.

oOoOoOo

It was after lunch when Abby called Sammy to come see what she had found. Sammy hung up and headed for the elevator. As she waited for it to open the last thing she expected was to come face to face with Gibbs and Tony when it did but there they were coffee in hand.

"When did you get back?" Sammy asked as she stepped back so they could step out of the elevator.

"About an hour ago," Gibbs said glancing at his watch before hold out an iced coffee to her.

"I'm heading down to see Abby, you should come with me," Sammy said, taking his hand and tugging him towards the elevator, "Tony Declan can fill you in on what's happening."

"Thanks," Tony said with a nod as the doors to the elevator slid closed.

Once they were alone Sammy stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," Sammy said when she broken the kiss, "And thanks for the coffee."

"I missed you too," Gibbs said with a smile.

Sammy leaned her head on his chest and inhaled as she closed her eyes.

"You're so warm," Sammy mumbled.

"You didn't sleep while I was gone did you?" Gibbs asked, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"No I didn't" Sammy said, swatting his check playfully, "The bed was too cold and empty without you in it."

"It's a big bed to sleep alone in," Gibbs agreed, pulling her closer to his side, "If I could control when Jenny sent me away I would so you wouldn't have to sleep alone so much."

Sammy smiled and leaned her head on his chest again until the doors opened.

They headed into the lab hand in hand.

"Look who I found," Sammy said as they walked into the lab, "What did you find?"

"Hey you're back," Abby said with a smile before getting down to business, "I was looking over the evidence and I ran a detailed analysis of the paint found in the victim's wound and it's not just any paint. It's used specifically in pottery before firing. You should be looking for anyone with a connection to pottery manufacturing, even someone with a personal kiln."

"Thanks," Sammy said with a smile, "We'll narrow our searches and I'll tell Fornell, maybe that will make a connection for him."

They headed back to the elevator. Once they were heading up to the bullpen Gibbs gave Sammy a questioning look.

"Fornell asked for a second opinion on a case because it was a family member of a former navy officer and Jenny said yes," Sammy explained.

Sammy dialed Fornell as the doors opened and they headed into the bullpen.

oOoOoOo

It was a lot earlier than Sammy had expected when they walked in the door. They had decided on pizza for diner and changed before settling in to eat.

"What did Jenny have you two doing this time?" Sammy asked around a bite of pizza.

"Body guard duty," Gibbs said around his own bit of pizza, "But it was definitely something a probie could have done, she really didn't need us."

"As per usual huh?" Sammy commented before taking a sip of her milk.

"Yeah but there must have been some reason," Gibbs said before he took a sip of coffee.

"I guess so," Sammy said starting in on another piece of pizza.

They sat in silence as they finished dinner then settled onto the couch. Gibbs flipped through channels trying to find something to watch and when he turned to ask Sammy what she wanted to watch he found her already asleep against his shoulder. He decided to turn off the TV and get her to bed before she ended up with a kink in her neck.

"Come on Honey, let's go to bed," Gibbs said softly, gently nudging Sammy to wake her up.

"Huh?" Sammy asked sleepily.

"Let's go to bed," Gibbs said again, "You won't be comfortable down here."

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled, taking Gibbs hand when he offered it and following him upstairs.

Sammy didn't even pause before crawling into bed and falling onto the pillows. Gibbs turned the lamp on the bedside table on before turning off the lights. He crawled in beside Sammy and let her scoot to press herself into his side before falling asleep again almost instantly. Gibbs turned the TV on and watched for a bit before he started to feel himself dose. When he couldn't keep his eyes open enough to actually pay attention to the TV he turned it off and shut off the lamp before settling a little further down the bed and planting a kiss on Sammy's head then letting himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

 **The End.**


	5. Broken Furnaces Suck

**A/N: So here's number 5. I'm assuming this could happen considering Gibbs' house is rather old and what not. But anyway Enjoy!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP cuddling for warmth under a thick duvet during winter because the heater/radiator in their bedroom broke and it's freezing cold.

oOoOoOo

 **Broken Heaters Suck!**

oOoOoOo

Sammy shivered as she tried to burrow farther into Gibbs' chest. The whole house felt like winter had crawled it's way through the walls since the furnace had quit just before dinner. Gibbs had called everyone he could find but they all gave him the answer saying the earliest they could make it would be morning so they settled into bed and pulled the duvet as close as they could, hoping they could generate a decent amount of heat.

"It's so cold," Sammy whined into Gibbs' chest.

"I know," Gibbs hummed, rubbing his hand up and down Sammy's arm to try and warm her up a little.

"Do we have anymore blankets?" Sammy asked as she leaned into Gibbs' hand.

"There might be a couple in the closet," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "Sit tight and I'll see what I can find."

"Ok," Sammy whined, happy he was possibly bringing more warmth but not happy about losing they little she had while he was gone.

Gibbs headed out into the hallway and pulled open the closet. He was glad when he found another duvet and a couple fuzzy throw blankets. He decided the duvet would do for now and scooped it up before heading back to the bedroom where he found Sammy curled into a ball under the blankets shivering. Gibbs unfolded the duvet and spread it out over the duvet already on the bed before crawling back under the blankets beside Sammy. As soon as he was settled Sammy was curled into his side again. As she got comfortable she seemed to stop shivering as much as she was.

"Better?" Gibbs asked once she had stopped moving.

"Mhm," Sammy mumbled into his chest.

"Good," Gibbs said pulling her a little closer to his side.

"Thanks," Sammy said sleepily around a yawn.

"No problem," Gibbs said softly, "No let's try to get some sleep."

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled already starting to drift.

Gibbs pulled the duvets up a little closer around them and Sammy leaned up to place a sleepy kiss on his lips before settling back against his chest.

"Love you," Sammy hummed.

"Love you too," Gibbs replied softly.

Sammy didn't take long to fall asleep after that. Gibbs made sure she was warm and shifted enough o get comfortable before drifting off himself.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	6. Mornings

**A/N: So this could probably be posted on it's own but I also found a prompt for it so I'm gonna put it here. So enjoy!**

 **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP doing their morning routine together.

oOoOoOo

 **Mornings**

oOoOoOo

Gibbs carefully reached over Sammy to shut off the alarm before moving to place a kiss on her lips.

"Morning," Sammy mumbled sleepily when he pulled away.

"Morning," Gibbs said, smiling at how cute Sammy was when half asleep.

"Do we have to get up right away?" Sammy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"If you want coffee before we go in," Gibbs said kissing her again before sliding out of bed, "Come on Honey."

Sammy whined before pulling herself out of bed.

They headed into the bathroom together and brushed their teeth before Gibbs left to get dressed while Sammy washed her face then followed Gibbs into their room. Gibbs was already dressed and pulling one of his blazers on. Sammy pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before picking out a hoodie to pull on over it. They headed down stairs and collected their things before sliding shoes on and heading for the car.

After a stop at the diner for coffee and breakfast they headed for the office. They both walked into the bullpen when the elevator doors opened and sat down at their desks to get settled and check their emails. Everyone else wondered in and sat at their desks just as Gibbs got a call.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said as he hung up and grabbed his gun and badge.

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator, starting the day at per usual.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	7. Milkshakes

**A/N: So this is number 7. It's actually the first time Gibbs ever brings Sammy to the diner. Oh and I know it might seem a little OOC for Gibbs to be chatting about Sammy with Elaine but I feel like he's really close to her and he would because of that, considering he really has no one else to talk about it with. So I hope you Enjoy!**

 **On a side note: I'm not too sure since I don't drink my coffee hot if Sammy's sugar/cream ratio is quite what she'd like but it gets the point across… I'll change it if I look into it more and decide it needs it.**

 **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP going out for milkshakes at a really unusual hour, and are the only ones at the restaurant besides the few workers there.

oOoOoOo

 **Milkshakes**

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Gibbs had stayed behind to see if they could find any leads in the case they were currently working on but by the time midnight when they still didn't have anything Gibbs could tell Sammy was starting to get frustrated.

"Hey," Gibbs said, getting Sammy's attention, "How about we take a little break."

"It's after midnight," Sammy said, glancing at the clock on the bottom of her screen, "Where are we gonna go?"

"I know a place that serves a pretty decent milkshake at this hour," Gibbs said as he collected his coat.

"I could go for a milkshake right about now," Sammy said, pulling her own coat on and lacing fingers with Gibbs when he held a hand out to her.

They headed for the elevator and down to Gibbs' car.

It didn't take long for them to pull up in front of a cozy little diner. Gibbs parked out front and they headed inside, lacing fingers and they walked up the steps.

"Hey Jethro," the lady behind the counter greeted as she turned around before her eyes got big, "Is this the girl you keep talking about?"

"Yes Elaine this is her," Gibbs said with a bit of a chuckle, "Sammy this is Elaine."

"Nice to meet you honey," Elaine said, smiling warmly, "So what will you have? Your usual?"

"No we actually came for a couple milkshakes," Gibbs said as he and Sammy sat down at the counter, "And maybe coffee to go after."

"Flavor?" Elaine asked as she started to assemble what she needed.

"Chocolate please," Sammy said around a small yawn.

"I'll have chocolate too," Gibbs said, adding a, "Please," When Elaine turned to give him a look.

"Two chocolate milkshakes coming right up," Elaine said sweetly as she started on them.

"So this is where you get your coffee huh?" Sammy asked looking around to take in the whole place.

"Yup this is it," Gibbs said, watching in amusement as she looked around like a mesmerized child, "Elaine makes the best coffee."

"Fresh and hot 24 hours a day," Elaine threw over her shoulder with a smile before turning on the blender.

"Way better then whatever it is that they call the watery mess that's always in the break room," Gibbs said with a chuckle.

A minute later Elaine set two creamy, frosty chocolate milkshakes down in from of them.

"Thanks," Sammy said with a smile before she took a sip, "This is amazing!"

"Thanks Elaine," Gibbs said with a crooked smile.

"No Problem you two," Elaine said warmly, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do," Gibbs said before taking a sip of his own milkshake.

Sammy and Gibbs said quietly sipping their milkshakes for a while, breaking the silence to small talk a little and finally starting to bounce theories about the case off each other until both their glasses were empty. Before they could even turn Elaine was setting a to-go cup in front of Gibbs and turning to Sammy.

"How do you like your coffee hun?" Elaine asked as she prepared another cup.

"4 Cream 5 Sugar," Sammy replied around a yawn.

"There you go," Elaine said a minute later as she set a cup in front of Sammy.

"Thanks," Sammy said with a smile before taking a sip.

Gibbs pulled out his wallet and headed over a $10 bill but Elaine handed it back.

"They're on the house tonight," Elaine said as she gathered their cups, "Sounds like you two have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Yeah we better get back," Sammy agreed, taking Gibbs' hand when they both stood up, "Thank you again."

"Yeah thanks Elaine," Gibbs said, flashing her a smile again.

"Any time," Elaine said, smiling as well.

They headed out to the car again and back to the office with slightly clearer heads and a different perspective on the case they were going back to.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	8. Shared Showers

**A/N: So here's the next prompt drabble. I modified it a little but all the same I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to sneak into Person B's shower.**

oOoOoOo

 **Shared Showers**

oOoOoOo

Sammy walked into the house and smiled when she heard the shower on she locked the door and headed up the stairs to their room to slip out of her clothes before wrapping a towel around herself and heading to the bathroom. The door wasn't latched as per usual, just in case he needed to be out fast, so she carefully slipped inside. She hung her towel on the rack before slipping into the shower behind Gibbs before scootching closer so she could wrap her arms around his middle.

"Hey," Sammy said softly.

"Hey," Gibbs said rubbing her hands where they rested on his stomach before turning to face her.

"How was your dinner?" Gibbs asked softly as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"It was good," Sammy said when they broke the kiss, "How was your evening?"

"Good, worked on the boat a while," Gibbs said before pulling her close so they could switch spots.

He ran his fingers through her hair while the water ran over it before carefully massaging shampoo into her scalp then rinsing it and running conditioner through the ends before they both started soaping each other up. Once they were all rinsed they took a moment to savor the hot water before Gibbs reached around to turn the water off and they both got out. When they were dried off and in their pj's they sat on the bed.

Sammy yawned as she ran her fingers through her wet hair and Gibbs didn't say anything before he moved to start braiding it. He tied it off with an elastic she passed him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go to bed," Gibbs said as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok," Sammy said rubbing her eyes before sitting up so Gibbs could get up.

She crawled under the covers while Gibbs it the lights before he crawled in behind her and pulled her close. Sammy settled into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Love you," Sammy mumbled.

"Love you too," Gibbs said, leaning to hiss her.

Sammy kissed him back before settling down again.

"Night," Sammy hummed.

"Good night," Gibbs said, pulling her closer.

As per usual Gibbs waited until Sammy was out before letting himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

 **The End**


	9. PB & J's

**A/N: Here's another prompt fic. Nothing super exciting but I felt it was super cute and so here it is.**

 **Prompt:** Imagine your OTP eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches together.

oOoOoOo

 **PB & J's**

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up and rolled over expecting to cuddle up to Gibbs and go back to sleep but instead she found his spot empty. Her sleepy brain took a minute to piece together the information before she stretched and rolled out of bed then headed downstairs to find Gibbs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard him in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Sammy asked around a yawn,

"I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again," Gibbs explained as he spread peanut butter on a piece of bread and flipped it onto another piece already spread with jelly. "Figured a snack might help. You want one?"

Sammy gave him a funny look before wondering over to perch on the counter. "Sure"

Gibbs made her sandwich before putting his supplies away. They ate in silence until Sammy yawned in the middle of her last bite.

"Sorry for waking you up," Gibbs said softly.

"It's all good," Sammy said once she had swallowed. "You didn't actually wake me up. I woke up because I went to roll over and you weren't in bed."

"Well I think we can head back to bed now," Gibbs said as he watched Sammy yawn again and rub her eyes.

"Ok," Sammy mumbled sleepily.

Gibbs took her hand and they headed back up to bed again. As soon as Gibbs was settled Sammy curled into his side.

"Love you," Sammy mumbled already half asleep.

"Love you too," Gibbs said softly, planting a kiss on her head. "Sweet dreams honey."

oOoOoOo

 **End**


	10. Shock

**A/N: So here's another prompt. This one was based off of a prompt/imagine on a tumblr blog called mymiscfandomimagines. It's set in the first couple months of Sammy and Gibbs dating and while Sammy is pretty strong I feel like this is something that would have really rocked her.**

 **Prompt: Imagine Gibbs comforting you/your OC after a near death experience.**

oOoOoOo

 **Shock**

oOoOoOo

Sammy didn't have a chance to let everything sink in until they made it home. She sat down at the table and before she knew what was happening she was shaking.

"Whoa whoa," Gibbs said as soothingly as possible as he sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulder hoping calm her down. "You're ok."

When that didn't help calm her and tears started to stream down her face Gibbs moved his chair closer and pulled her close to his chest.

"I've got you," Gibbs hummed as he started to smooth Sammy's hair. "Nothing's going to happen to you here."

"I just…I…almost…" Sammy stuttered between sobs.

"Shh,shh, I know but you didn't," Gibbs said hoping he sounded reassuring enough she would start to calm down.

Sammy took a lot longer than Gibbs expected to calm down but he made sure to be as comforting as he could and give her something to ground her. When she finally stopped crying Gibbs continued to hold her close and waited for her to decide when she was ready to pull away.

It took her 20 minutes before she finally pulled away.

"I think I'm ok now," Sammy mumbled quietly as she rubbed what was left of her tears from her eyes. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Gibbs insisted reaching to rub a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Sammy leaned into his hand where it rested on her cheek.

"Do you want something to eat" Gibbs asked, seeing how emotionally drained she was and hoping to get her to eat something before bed.

"Uh uh," Sammy hummed as she shook her head, "I'm not hungry, just tired."

"Alright let's going to bed," Gibbs said deciding he couldn't force her to eat.

He took her hand and they headed up the stairs, Gibbs' making sure one light was always on before the other was off. When they got to Gibbs' room Sammy sat down on the bed and Gibbs could see realization slide onto her face.

"I don't have pj's here," Sammy half whined tiredly.

"You can sleep in this if you want," Gibbs said, turning from his dresser to hold up one of his NIS t-shirts. "It's going to be a bit big but it should do the trick."

Sammy took the t-shirt and worked on changing out of her work clothes and into it. Once they were both changed Sammy crawled into bed and Gibbs turned off the light before joining her. As soon as he was laying down Sammy clung to him. Gibbs wrapped his arms tightly around her and leaned down to kiss her, settling for her nose then forehead when he couldn't reach her lips.

Gibbs could feel Sammy starting to dose and stayed awake long after she had fallen asleep to make sure he could sooth her if the day's events came flooding back to her in her dreams.

oOoOoOo

 **End**


End file.
